vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
DC Extended Universe
For detailed information about this series, visit the DC Extended Universe Wiki. Summary The DC Extended Universe (DCEU), also referred to as the DC Cinematic Universe (DCCU), is a film franchise and shared universe that is based on characters that appear in publications by DC Comics. It is Warner Bros.' counterpart to the Marvel Cinematic Universe produced by Marvel Studios. Canon Films Man Of Steel Poster.jpg|'Man of Steel' BvS Poster.jpg|'Batman v. Superman: Dawn of Justice' Suicide Squad Poster.jpg|'Suicide Squad' Wonder Woman Poster 2.jpg|'Wonder Woman' Justice League Poster.jpg|'Justice League' Aquaman Poster.jpg|'Aquaman' Shazam Poster.jpg|'Shazam!' Birds_of_Prey_and_the_Fatabulous_Emancipation_of_one_Harley_Quinn_Poster.jpg|'Harley Quinn: Birds of Prey' In Production Wonder Woman 1984 Poster.jpg|'Wonder Woman 1984' *The Suicide Squad: 2021 *The Batman: 2021 Pre-Production *Black Adam: 2021 *The Flash: 2022 *Aquaman 2: 2022 *Shazam 2: 2022 *Batgirl: TBA *New Gods: TBA *The Trench: TBA Power of the Verse While far weaker than its comic book counterpart, and only having a few films and therefore not having much time to display feats, the DC Extended Universe is still a rather formidable verse. Superman, as well as other Kryptonians and Wonder Woman, and high tier Atlanteans are currently listed as Large Island level, as characters like Aquaman can tank blows from Karathen The most powerful characters have Relativistic+ combat speed and reactions, and Post-Motherbox Resurrection Superman and Flash easily topping that, having at least Relativistic+ and possibly near lightspeed travel and reaction speeds, due to the later time-traveling via closing on the speed of light. Suicide Squad introduced a number of lower level characters, as well as the Enchantress, who brought hax such as planetary-range teleportation, mind manipulation, including dream and illusion manipulation, and body possession to the verse. However, the verse is still fairly recent, so it is likely that it will end up significantly growing in power over the following years, with movies such as Justice League introducing plenty of other superheroes, Apokolips, and the New Gods. Calculations |-|Attack Potency= *Karathen's KE *Superman and Zod clash *Wonder Woman destroys the top of a church *Wonder Woman tanks an explosion |-|Speed= *Wonder Woman casually reacts to a bullet *Wonder Woman and Cyborg react to light Supporters and Opponents Supporters * Matthew Schroeder * SaiyanSage * Cropfist * RouninOtaku * Meosos * HeadlessKramerGeoff777 * Ataberksins * Legion350 * Spinosaurus75DinosaurFan * Kepekley23 * Hellbeast1 * M3X Opponents * Hellspawn Barbarian * JustJeferd Neutral * ExoSaiyan9000 * ConsumingFire * Mariogoods * LordGriffin1000 * TheMasculineMineta Characters Justice League Superman DCEU Poster.jpg|'Superman'|link=Superman (DC Extended Universe) DCEU Batman Poster.jpg|'Batman'|link=Batman (DC Extended Universe) Wonder Woman Movie.jpg|'Wonder Woman'|link=Wonder Woman (DC Extended Universe) Aquaman 2018 Poster.jpg|'Aquaman'|link=Aquaman (DC Extended Universe) The Flash Justice League.jpg|'Flash'|link=Flash (DC Extended Universe) Suicide Squad Deadshot_DCEU_WHE_Poster.jpg|'Deadshot'|link=Deadshot (DC Extended Universe) Harley_Quinn_DCEU_WHE_Poster.jpg|'Harley Quinn'|link=Harley Quinn (DC Extended Universe) Captain_Boomerang_DCEU_WHE_Poster.jpg|'Captain Boomerang'|link=Captain Boomerang (DC Extended Universe) Diablo_DCEU_WHE_Poster.jpg|'El Diablo'|link=El Diablo (DC Extended Universe) Killer_Croc_DCEU_WHE_Poster.jpg|'Killer Croc'|link=Killer Croc (DC Extended Universe) Independent Forces Katana_DCEU_WHE_Poster.jpg|'Katana'|link=Katana (DC Extended Universe) Rick_Flag_DCEU_WHE_Poster.jpg|'Rick Flag'|link=Rick Flag (DC Extended Universe) Shazam_Close-up_Poster_Textless.png|'Shazam'|link=Shazam (DC Extended Universe) Kryptonians General_Zod_DCEU_CharPos.jpg|'General Dru-Zod'|link=General Zod (DC Extended Universe) Faora_Icon.jpg|'Faora-UI'|link=Faora-Ul (DC Extended Universe) Nam-Ek.jpg|'Nam-Ek'|link=Nam-Ek (DC Extended Universe) Doomcrop.png|'Doomsday'|link=Doomsday (DC Extended Universe) Earth Criminals Joker_DCEU_WHE_Poster.jpg|'The Joker'|link=The Joker (DC Extended Universe) KnyazevDCEU1.png|'Anatoli Knyazev'|link=Anatoli Knyazev (DC Extended Universe) Black Manta Poster.jpeg|'Black Manta'|link=Black Manta (DC Extended Universe) mark-strong-as-doctor-sivana-in-shazam-3k-750x1334.jpg|'Doctor Sivana'|link=Doctor Sivana (DC Extended Universe) Cosmic Threats Incubus.jpg|'Incubus'|link=Incubus (DC Extended Universe) Old Gods AresDCEU.png|'Ares'|link=Ares (DC Extended Universe) ZeusDCEU.jpg|'Zeus'|link=Zeus (DC Extended Universe) New Gods Steppenwolf_(2).png|'Steppenwolf'|link=Steppenwolf (DC Extended Universe) Atlanteans Aquaman_King_Orm_Character_Textless_Poster.jpg|'Orm'|link=Orm (DC Extended Universe) Mera_DCEU_CharPos.jpg|'Mera'|link=Mera (DC Extended Universe) Yas_Kween.jpg|'Atlanna'|link=Atlanna (DC Extended Universe) Nereus.png|'Nereus'|link=Nereus (DC Extended Universe) Others * The Mother Boxes * World Engine *Karathen Category:Verses Category:Movies Category:Warner Bros. Category:Legendary Pictures Category:DC Extended Universe